


Come on Parker

by CycloneLibbyy



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: And it gets a lil too descriptive for some people, Aunt?, Despite the tags this is mostly happy, Gen, I hope, I rated it teen just incase, I really tried, I tried for moving but happy, Identity Reveal, It doesn't bother me but maybe that's just because I wrote it?, May Parker is a good mum, Minor description of injuries/violence, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Slight description of traumatic events, So fair warning, Spider-Man: Homecoming Spoilers, Stay safe if it's not your thing, There's a little bit where pete is describing what he can hear, both?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21836992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CycloneLibbyy/pseuds/CycloneLibbyy
Summary: Thank you for reading!I don't think May is appreciated enough in this fandom so I thought I'd spread the worried-mum love but also a little bit of confident Peter Parker.I'll admit I don't like a lot of fics when May or Tony act like Spider-man is something they get to control, be it asking Peter to stop or "grounding" him or whatever, it goes against Peter character to let someone be hurt and I don't see why grounding him would help? Like just talk to your kids, find ways of making you both happy rather than being controlling???Idk man I've never been grounded once in my life and I tell my parents everything even the stuff my friends were like /ooh you're gonna be in so much trouble/ I wasn't because I was honest. Yeah there were consequences but my parents let me know I could trust them?? and talk to them without them making me feel awful? And surprise surprise controlling your kid leads to them hiding things from you. Honesty is important. Trust your kids and they'll trust you right back.I have strong feelings about this.Anyway! I might write some more May & Peter and probably some May, Peter & Tony exploring this kind of familial trust and openness kinda thing. I hoped you enjoyed this, please let me know your thoughts :)
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Come on Parker

“What the f-”   
_ Shit. May _ !    
Peter had been so wrapped up in trying the suit on he hadn’t heard her come in, and the door,  _ fuck, _ he left the damn door open.  _ Could I get any stupider, come on Parker?  _ He thought.   
“Peter Benjamin Parker!” 

_ Right, May, let’s focus _ . 

  
He took a deep breath and turned around with a nervous smile that fell as soon as he saw her. Mays eyes were wide and full of worry and shock, her brows pulled together in a frown of anger or worry he couldn’t be sure. He didn’t know what to say, but he knew he had to at least try. Gods would Mr Stark be mad?   
“Would you believe me if I said it was a cosplay?” Her face changed a little when he spoke, softer almost, he thought he saw a little smile tug at her lips but didn’t want to get his hopes up. “You’re Spider-Man,” She said simply.   
_ Deep breath Parker, she isn’t yelling yet, _ he thought.    
“Yes.”    
She looked a little shocked at that, like she was expecting it to be harder to get him to admit it.    
“You’re Spider-man.” She repeated quieter this time. In all honestly May looked about ready to pass out, and it freaked Peter out more than he cared to admit. Yelling he could cope with, crying he’d planned for but passing out? Neveronce came up when he imagined this kind of situation. Cautiously, he took a step forward, thinking it might be a good idea to get her to sit down before she falls down, and when she didn’t stop him, he put his hands on her arms. Gently he led her to the couch to sit down, he could hear her muttering about things she’d seen Spider-man do but he was too busy mentally preparing for her shock to wear off to really listen to most of it. 

“You caught a bus,” She said louder than the rest, knocking him out of his own head. Blinking slowly, catching up, Peter looked up from where he was still kneeling in front of her.   
He nodded, “I’ve caught a few.”    
Mays eyes widened.    
_ Not helping yourself Parker _ .    
But instead of the yelling he was expecting she simply asked, “How?”    
“It’s a long story.” He muttered, looking down, wincing when he realised he was still wearing the suit.  _ Really _ , he thought,  _ it _ is _ a long story. “How did you catch a bus?” can’t be simpled down to a quick “I have powers from a radioactive spider that bit me.”  _

With anyone else maybe, maybe that would pass but not May. May raised him, she knew him better than he knew himself and if he knew her half as well as he thought he did she’d never let something like this slide without a long explanation.   
“Then you better get started.” Peter heard her say, wincing slightly. He’s not sure he’s ready for this but then he chances a glance at her. She had that look on her face, the one she got when teachers challenged her over her thoughts on Peter, the one she got whenever he tried to tell her he wasn’t being bullied at school, the one she got when she wanted to rip Stark's throat out for taking Peters internship away. He wasn’t going to win an argument if he tried. 

So he didn’t try. 

He talked.   
He sat down and he stood up, he paced and waved his arms but mostly he just talked.   
In the space of the next two hours he told her  _ everything _ from the Spider Bite to the Vulture, Oscorp to Homecoming. He choked up when he got to the night Ben died. He could see the tears streaming down Mays face and he knew he didn’t look any better. He wanted to run, to apologise and say he’ll never let something that bad ever happen again but he just froze.   
She hugged him then.   
Crying together for a few moments before she asked him to finish his story. And he did. She wasn’t as mad as he thought she was going to be, but there was a fire in her eyes when he wrapped up telling her what happened just before she walked in, about finding the suit on the bed and being so happy. She was about to say something when he remembered the note he’d found inside it.   
_ I’ll never take it again. PS I reinstalled the Parachute.   
_ That was Mr Stark speak for, I’m sorry Kid, I’ll do whatever it takes to protect you. Peter knew that now, he told May just as much and he could see a small piece of that fire in her eyes dim down - just a little. 

“Stark gave you the suit so you’d be better protected?”   
“I think so yeah, he tried to pass it off as giving me an upgrade because I was embarrassing him being so low tech, but that’s like Mr Stark speak for ‘as soon as I found out you were a kid I panicked and put 538 different web combinations in your suit to help protect you.’” He giggles a little before carrying on. “The suit monitors my vitals, he gets a notification if they drop too low or whatever. He cares, Happy says he’s impressed too but I’m not sure about that.” Peter finds himself trailing off with a little frown.   
May’s looking at him with those big sad eyes again, the way she does when he thinks he’s going to fail a project but she knows he can do it if he just wasn’t so upset, the way she looked at him after Ben passed and he started making her food to have when she came home from work. She looks like she’s going to cry again, but with a hint of pride behind the unshed tears. He watches as she swallows thickly, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. As she looks at him again, Peter wonders vaguely what she’s trying to work up the courage to say, hoping that this isn’t when the yelling begins.   
“Would you stop if I asked you to?”   
“No.” He says, and though he can’t tell May see’s her own fiery eyes looking back at her. There’s no hesitation when he says it, he’s more certain now than ever, with everything that happened at Homecoming.

She closes her eyes, like she knew that was the answer she was going to get but she still wasn’t expecting the blow. With a shaky breath she asks, “Why?”  
There’s no fire in her eyes anymore, just a brimming kind of sadness, the type that you can feel in your chest like a plea. Peter can barely look at her, but he does, he knows this is it, this could make or break what little family he has left. He’s sure of his answer, he always has been but damn he’s never been good with words.   
_Come on Parker,_ he thinks.  
“For the same reason I told Mr Stark, when you can do the things I can, but you don’t, and then bad things happen. They happen because of you.” She looks like she’s about to protest but he forges on. “But at the end of the day it’s because I am Spiderman. It’s not just some mask, not anymore, everything Spiderman does I could do as Peter Parker, I’m still me in or out of this suit, I just do it with a mask because it’s safer this way. And because,” He hesitates, noticing the way May raises her eyebrow but taking a slow steady breath because he’s never told anyone this part before, and he _needs_ her to understand.   
“Because -”   
_Come on Parker._   
“I didn’t tell Mr Stark this but - because I can hear them.”   
She tilts her head in silent question.   
“I don’t know how enhanced my hearing is, exactly, but I know that I can hear things happening blocks away. The fire in the Blakeland apartments two weeks ago?” He takes the flash of horror that crosses May’s face as a yes.   
“I was in my room doing homework and all of a sudden I could hear people panicking, when I focused in on it there was a little kid. He couldn’t of been more than five but I could hear him, crying, begging his mum to wake up. I had to go, to do what I could. She was passed out from smoke inhalation, the firemen couldn’t get through. Her and the boy would have died if I-” He takes a stuttering breath, the boys begging echoing through his mind.   
“If I didn’t do anything I would have heard it.” He says, voice laiden with a weight he knows May has never heard from him before. A weight he carries whether she and Mr Stark like it or not. “I would have heard the kid’s begging stop, I would have heard him choke. I can hear people’s heartbeats and I have heard them stop. How am I supposed to stop, when I can hear so much? Would you? If you could hear a girl screaming and begging for people to stop hurting her from four blocks away, would you ignore it? I can’t, not when I can help.”

A silence rings heavy after his words, he’s almost grateful for it as he catches his breath. When May speaks it startles him.

“Okay,” she says slowly.   
He looks at her so fast he doesn’t know how he didn’t crack his neck. She’s looking at him, with something akin to pride in her eyes but it’s almost smothered in worry.   
“Okay,” She repeats. “But if you won’t stop I want promises and rules.”   
He nods quickly, this is going far better than he ever thought it would. It takes some time, some more tears and an interruption from Mr Stark but they get there. He hugs her long and hard before he falls into bed later that night, thanking everything when she hugs him back just as tightly. It’s nice he thinks, not to have to lie anymore, to have someone by his side that knows him so well. He knows going forward whatever he faces, they’ll face it together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> I don't think May is appreciated enough in this fandom so I thought I'd spread the worried-mum love but also a little bit of confident Peter Parker. 
> 
> I'll admit I don't like a lot of fics when May or Tony act like Spider-man is something they get to control, be it asking Peter to stop or "grounding" him or whatever, it goes against Peter character to let someone be hurt and I don't see why grounding him would help? Like just talk to your kids, find ways of making you both happy rather than being controlling??? 
> 
> Idk man I've never been grounded once in my life and I tell my parents everything even the stuff my friends were like /ooh you're gonna be in so much trouble/ I wasn't because I was honest. Yeah there were consequences but my parents let me know I could trust them?? and talk to them without them making me feel awful? And surprise surprise controlling your kid leads to them hiding things from you. Honesty is important. Trust your kids and they'll trust you right back.
> 
> I have strong feelings about this.
> 
> Anyway! I might write some more May & Peter and probably some May, Peter & Tony exploring this kind of familial trust and openness kinda thing. I hoped you enjoyed this, please let me know your thoughts :)


End file.
